User talk:Panthraka
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! } Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- } A word of advice... You're new here, but technically so am I ergo, I'm not in too much of a position to give you any "legit" advise in terms of story writting. But I can tell you this; if you ever want me or anyone on this site to even CONSIDER taking you seriously; you may want to work on your grammar (i.e. captializing, punctuation, proper verb tense, you know, that sort of thing)? Antares2 (talk) 18:13, November 25, 2012 (UTC) 1 Day Ban Hello, Panthraka, I'm Bluethunder, one of the admins to the wiki. I have noticed you are using article pages for things that are unrelated to articles. Please refrain from continuing this. If you do continue after your one day ban, I will be forced to ban you for a longer period of time. Continuing after your ban is lifted may eventually lead to a permanent ban. Now none of us want that, but rules are rules and I don't want you twisting my arm. I hope this suspension doesn't deter you from returning, but acts as a wake up call that can lead to you making more and more articles. Please remember, though, that I, and my fellow admins, will be needing you to follow the rules from now on. Have a nice day and a happy holidays. --[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 06:41, December 22, 2012 (UTC)